Julie Lien
Classmate, neighbor, and longtime friend of Miles, Julie Lien considers her friends the most important thing she has and to threaten a friend is to ask for a fight. Julie is often somewhat of a matchmaker, though she herself is rather independent and reluctant to be pursued by those who care for her. Fictional History Early Life Julie Lien moved up to New York from South Carolina as a young girl and attended school with Miles and Nate in New York City. While she never knew Nate very well, she became good friends with Miles and at one point moved into an apartment on the same street as he and his college dorm mate Elias. Julie maintained a casual relationship with Miles and a strained relationship with Eli, for years. 2005 (PEH1) While her childhood friend Sally Rouge was visiting from down South, Julie attempted to set her up with Miles, albeit in a subtle manner. These attempts were thwarted while Julie was out shopping, by high school bully Julian Dimitri. In the interim, Miles experienced a bizarre adventure cause by a runaway glitch in a program called the Nexus. On this adventure, he repeatedly saved different forms of Sally from different forms of Julian from various video game worlds. Along the adventure, Julie appeared to Miles in the forms of Toad (from Super Mario), Tikal (from the Sonic Adventure), and the Great Fairy (from the Legend of Zelda) offering advice to lead him on his way. With her help, Miles defeated the villainous Julian and escaped the game, also earning a newfound courage. With Julie's help back on Earth, Miles found Sally and rescued her form Julian, earning a date in the process. Julie never referenced this strange adventure to Miles, and he was never certain if he had imagined her presence, or she simply had no memory of it. Either way, Miles never mentioned it to her, in fear of sounding crazy. He soon learned from Julie however, that Sally was only visiting and would return home to South Carolina. While dismayed, Miles had at least made a stronger bond of friendship with Julie, which was maintained from then on. 2007 (PEH2) While in Union Square, a some time later, Julie ran into her old classmate Nate Valdez and readily avoided his excessively nerdy advances towards her. The next day, she hesitantly accepted an invitation to Miles apartment, to which Nate was also invited. When she arrived however, Nate, Miles, and Eli were all missing. As she searched the apartment for them, she found herself inexplicably pulled into the television. After being briefed on the nature of this strange program that had called upon her, Julie appeared in the Green Hill Zone on Mobius, just in time to see Miles vanish into a wall of blackness. Now in the persona of Samus Aran, Julie teamed up with Elias, Nate, and an acquaintance of Nate named Ray Storm to help save the video game world from this strange black virus. Splitting into teams, Julie and Nate left for Kirby's Dreamland and did battle against Kratos the God of War and set off with Kirby to help others in need. Julie eventually received a message on her suits communication device from a man named Dr. Light who told the new trio to make their way towards Delta Halo. Julie, Nate, and Kirby met up with Miles and a woman named Fiona Braddock on Installation 05. There they were joined by Elias and his team of recruited gamers. The heroes did battle against an army of soldiers defending the virus in the name of game designer and saboteur Phillip Yates. They succeeded in destroying Delta Halo and saving the rest of the game world. Upon their return to Earth, Julie found herself feeling an odd connection to Nate, who had been her partner in crime throughout their adventure. The two began dating and since the adventure's end, they have maintained a close relationship to Miles, Fiona, Elias, and one of their allies from the Delta Halo battle, a man named Ash Hunter. 2009 (PEH3) This tight-knit group of friends faced a huge trauma some time down the road, following the unexpected death of Miles Spectre. Having known Miles longer than anyone, Julie was particularly saddened and also bothered by the fact that Ash Hunter had neglected to show up to the funeral. Julie made the best of the next few days, spending time with Nate while deflecting his new roommate Eli's sexual advances. However, any chance of normalcy was thrown out the window, when Julie learned that her childhood friend Sally Rouge has also died; only Sally was the victim of a murder. Julie left Nate and Elias in New York and traveled down to South Carolina to meet with Sally's family. While in the South, Julie broke in to Sally's House, in search of clues. She found Sally's phone, which she had quickly hung up on Julie right before the murder happened. She also found a pile of six Chaos Emeralds under Sally's bed. Little did Julie know that these emeralds had been used to temporarily power-up The Nexus so that it could attack Sally in search of the Tri-Force of Wisdom. Before Julie could even begin to piece things together, she received a phone call from Officer Geoffrey Kicks revealing that the murderer has been found. The murderer they found was NOT the Nexus, but Julie's own friend, Ash Hunter. Julie returned to New York and met up with Kicks, eventually confronting Ash in his jail cell and warning him to stay away from her if he is ever released. This verbal assault was one of the main reasons Ash was willing to accept the help and leadership of his new cell mate Nack, who had been a commander of Phillip Yates in the last Game War. Julie would soon learn that her boyfriend Nate had also disappeared while she was down South. While stopping by Nate's Apartment to see if his roommate Elias had heard anything, Julie learned that Eli was recently attacked by Nack and his ally Khan in the video game personae of Dante and Agent 47. Initially unsure how these video game personalities could be roaming freely about New York, Elias and Julie soon transform spontaneously into the personae of Link and Zero Suit Samus, a delayed side effect of the Omega Halo Program that granted Nack and his friends their powers. While trying to process their transformations, Eli and Julie noticed a news broadcast on his TV, covering an attack on Earth by an group of people armed with the abilities of video game characters. Leading these terrorists was Nack, and among them was Ash Hunter. Realizing that this group was responsible for much that has already happened to them, Julie told Elias that they had to stop this group of terrorists before they hurt anyone else. Julie and Elias ventured together to Staten Island, where the dark army's power source, the Omega Halo Hub, was centralized in an old abandoned building. Unaware that they were being followed by their old comrade Jax Girl from the last Game War, Julie and Elias passed easily through the Omega Force Field and into the old building to face Earth's attackers. Inside, they were joined by their other friends from the last war and engaged their enemies. Julie fought with her light sword against Mina, a soldier of Nack who took on the form of Nariko. Her battle against Mina was cut short, when Julie found her prime target: Sally's alleged murderer Ash Hunter, in the video game persona of Donkey Kong. Julie struck fast, pinning Ash to a corner and holding him at gunpoint, demanding to know why he killed Sally. Ash denied his involvement, saying he was set up. When Julie asks why he missed Miles' funeral, which would have given him an alibi to the murder, Ash admits that he slept through it: a rather unconvincing argument. Seeing that Ash was in jeapordy, one of Nack's other soldiers, a woman named Nikki in the persona of Kasumi, attempted to take Julie down. Without a second thought, and without even turning to face her attacker, Julie slammed her lightsword into Nikki's stomach, causing her to drop dead and await her respawning (a respawning that never happened due to the deactivation of Omega Halo by Julie's boyfriend Nate). Ash soon remembered that Nack had known where Sally's house was, without Ash having ever mentioned it to him. He realized then that Nack and his gang had needed a scapegoat and he was it. He had been framed for the murder of Sally to throw off the cops and than Nack used that to pit Ash's friends against him and gain his trust in desperation. Ash explained this to Julie and it all seemed to make sense. But the revelations would be short-lived. Nack's lieutenant Drago saw his dead girlfriend Nikki at Julie's feet and hurled his blade at her back in a fit of rage. Seeing the attack from over Julie's shoulder, Ash instinctively grabbed Julie and spun her out of the way, taking the blade into his own back. Julie dropped to the ground with Ash and held him in his final moments. As Julie apologized, Ash asked only that he be avenged. Having missed his intended target, Drago swiftly pinned Julie into the same corner and held her there, taunting his prey. Julie was left helpless to run to the rescue of Fiona and Miles, the latter of which had returned from the dead only to be put in another fatal situation. Julie was able to finally wiggle her arm free and pressed her light sword to Drago's temple, activating the light blade into his head and killing him instantly. Seeing that her allies were still no match for Nack's secret weapon Master Chief, Julie was soon able to reach Miles and give him the six Chaos Emeralds she had found in Sally's House. Joined with a seventh that was already in Miles' possession, this allowed him to transform into the entity known as Super Sonic, finally granting someone the strength to take down Master Chief and end the battle of Omega Halo. Julie joined her friends in the aftermath of the battle and was finally reunited with her missing boyfriend Nate. Not long after the battle, Julie and her friends would take the time to visit the tombs of their fallen allies. Julie would leave a fire flower on Ash's grave and let it be known that despite their conflicts, Ash would always be a hero in her eyes. Production Notes *Julie is played by Amber Walsh. *Julie's surname is never mentioned in any of the 3 films, and was only revealed during the credits of PEH3. :*In the original scripts and schedules Julie's surname was listed as "Kommissar." This was changed to Lien during post-production of PEH3. *Julie has the most varied character costumes from film to film. :*In PEH1 she appears as Toad, Tikal, and the Great Fairy. :*In PEH2 she appears as Samus in her orange Metroid armor. :*In PEH3 she appears as Samus in her blue Zero Suit. *Julie is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. :* The others being Miles, Elias, Sally, & Jax Girl. *Julie is 1 of only 2 characters to receive primary billing in all 3 appearances. :* The other being Miles. *Julie is 1 of only 5 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games. :*The others being Miles, Sally, Jax Girl, & Julian. *Julie originally played an even larger role in PEH3. Her attempts to investigate Sally's murder consisted of a long-running subplot in which she interacts with Eddie Naka and Julian Dimitri in her attempts to discover Sally's true murderer. :*This subplot was vastly shortened to one scene (investigating Sally's House) in an attempt to shorten the running time of the movie. As a result the character of Julian Dimitri was cut from the film completely. *Julie's full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*JULIE is the first half of the name of Knuckles the Echidna's long-time girlfriend, Julie-Su. :*LIEN is the first half of the name of Julie-Su's evil half-sister, Lien-da. ::*KOMMISSAR (the character's original last name) is the honorary title that Lien-da held in the ranks of the Dark Legion cult, before becoming the Grandmaster. Category:Main Characters